One Shots: Katsudeku Tododeku
by FairyQueen72
Summary: Recopilación de cortos y largos One Shots con mis emparejamientos favoritos en BNHA. Katsuki x Izuku, Todoroki x Izuku o Katsuki x Izuku x Todoroki. ¡Fem Izuku! Calificación M más adelante por posibles lemon.
1. I One Shot: El Error de Mineta

**Título:** One Shots Katsudeku / Tododeku.

**Género:** Romance / Humor.

**Mundo Canon.**

**Resumen.**

Recopilación de cortos y largos One Shots con mis emparejamientos favoritos en BNHA.

Katsuki x Izuku, Todoroki x Izuku o Katsuki x Izuku x Todoroki.

¡Fem Izuku! Calificación M por posibles lemon.

**Disclaimer:** el manga y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, todo crédito a su creador Kohei Horikoshi.

**BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA**

Mineta caminaba por los pasillos de la U.A., sonriendo de manera pervertida sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono celular lo cual era un gran error, pues de lado contrario venía un muy irritado Bakugou Katsuki luego de recibir una molesta llamada de su madre Mitsuki pidiéndole (traducción: exigiéndole) que fuese a casa a almorzar ese fin de semana y que llevase consigo a su linda novia Midoriya Izuka, ya que quería ver a su adorable nuera.

El rubio ya se podía imaginar los momentos vergonzosos que le haría pasar su madre delante de Deku. ¡Joder!, a la mierda su vida.

En definitiva, no esperaba este maldito fin de semana con ansias.

Con el rubio sumido en sus molestos pensamientos, y Mineta distraído con su teléfono, lo inevitable sucedió y ambos chocaron, con Mineta cayendo al suelo por el impacto, mientras que Bakugo logró mantenerse de pie.

Mineta, aturdido, se fue poniendo lentamente de pie levantando la mirada para gritarle a la persona con la que había chocado por no darse cuenta por donde iba, pero cuando vio quien era, inmediatamente se puso tan blanco como el papel, más al notar como Bakugo fijaba su mirada iracunda en él, a la vez que en las manos del ojiescarlata comenzaban a salir pequeñas chispas.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas, pequeña Mierda!" Exclamó el chico explosivo casi al límite de su microscópica paciencia.

"¡S-sí!" Dijo Mineta temblando de miedo apartándose al instante del camino de Bakugo.

Katsuki lo miró por un segundo más, y bufando continuó con su camino, hasta que su pie topó con algo. Cuando bajó su mirada para ver que era, se dio cuenta que era un teléfono celular.

Mineta también vio esto dándose cuenta que era su teléfono y sudando a mares con su tes más pálida, se movió para recogerlo, sin embargo, Bakugo notó su nerviosismo y tomó el teléfono antes que el otro chico.

Normalmente a Bakugo se le hubiese hecho fácil patear o aplastar el teléfono de Mineta, pero debía admitir que el nerviosismo de parte del jodido pervertido el cual se iba convirtiendo en terror puro cuando él tomó el teléfono, le daba curiosidad... curiosidad que fue cambiando rápidamente a la furia absoluta e inalterable al ver lo que había en la pantalla del teléfono de éste último.

En la pantalla del teléfono de el puto pervertido de mierda había una foto, y no cualquier foto, era de Deku, su Deku semidesnuda. Era claro en la imagen que la linda peliverde no era consciente de que se le estaba tomando dicha foto, puesto que mientras esta se cambiaba de ropa, al mismo tiempo hablaba por teléfono con alguien sonriendo adorablemente.

Bakugo Katsuki temblaba de ira. A sus costados, sus manos estaban formadas en puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que el teléfono de Mineta se había partido por la mitad ante el fuerte agarre del rubio. Explosiones empezaron a salir de sus manos a la vez que posaba su asesina mirada sobre Mineta, quien en ese momento vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, flashback que lo deprimió, pues nunca pudo besar a una hermosa chica en toda su corta existencia, y por la mirada del homicida rubio, no viviría ni para ver el mañana.

"¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR!" Fue el grito de furia que se escuchó en toda la academia proferido por Bakugo Katsuki seguido de fuertes explosiones acompañadas por los aterrados (y nada masculinos) gritos de Mineta. Se necesitó de toda la clase 1-A para que el rubio no volara en pedazos al pequeño pervertido, aunque cuando se enteraron de la razón de porque Bakugo quería matarlo, estuvieron tentados a regresárselo al ojiescarlata, pues la semana y media que Mineta pasaría en la enfermería a causa de las heridas que le había infligido Bakugo con sus explosiones no se les hacía suficiente castigo, en especial a las vengativas chicas.

**BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	2. II One Shot: Remordimiento

**Título:** One Shots Katsudeku / Tododeku.

**Género:** Romance / Drama / Angustia.

**Mundo Canon.**

**Resumen.**

Recopilación de cortos y largos One Shots con mis emparejamientos favoritos en BNHA.

Katsuki x Izuku, Todoroki x Izuku o Katsuki x Izuku x Todoroki.

¡Fem Izuku! Calificación M por posibles lemon.

**Disclaimer:** el manga y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, todo crédito a su creador Kohei Horikoshi.

**BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA**

Un pálido Bakugo Katsuki se lavaba con manos temblorosas el rostro con el agua fría del grifo del lavabo del baño. mirando su pálido reflejo, no pudo evitar querer destrozar el objeto de un fuerte puñetazo, por el asco y el remordimiento que sentía al ver su reflejo, después de cada ciertas noches en que una horrible pesadilla que asaltaba sus sueños al igual que en aquella noche, se pudo haber vuelto una horrorosa realidad, y todo únicamente por culpa suya.

Sintiendo la bilis en la garganta, las crueles palabras que le dijo a su Deku hace tantos años atrás y que ahora lo atormentaban en sus sueños, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente: "Si de verdad quieres convertirte en una heroína, hay una forma rápida. ¡Cree que nacerás con un quirk en la próxima vida y prueba suerte saltando desde el techo!"

Cerró los ojos y sus puños con furia, sacudiendo su cabeza (lo cual fue mala idea por las náuseas que tenía) deseando con todas sus fuerzas borrar esas horribles palabras de su mente. Respiró profundamente para calmar las náuseas que a cada segundo amenazaban con hacerlo vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día. Abrió nuevamente el grifo del lavabo del baño y se echó más agua fría en el rostro aún respirando profundamente calmando así la desagradable sensación.

Nunca se dejaría de recriminar lo imbécil que había sido en su niñez y adolescencia con su antigua amiga de la infancia y actual prometida, Midoriya Izuka, sin embargo, todas las veces que la atacó usando su quirk o lanzó algún insulto contra ella no se comparaban ni en lo más mínimo a aquella ocasión.

Su corazón dolía fuertemente al recordar una noche en la que a todos sus estúpidos ex-compañeros de clases se les ocurrió salir de fiesta un fin de semana, y debido a lo bien que se la estaban pasando todos bebiendo y charlando amistosamente, casi todos con excepción de el maldito mitad y mitad, el cuatro ojos, Kirishima y él mismo, dejándose llevar por el buen ambiente, terminaron muy ebrios y entre ellos Izuka, la cual actuó muy atrevida coqueteando de forma descarada con el idiota de Todoroki.

Él, furioso tras estar presenciando tal cosa, se acercó a ambos, y sin ningún miramiento tomó a su Deku en brazos y se la llevó bajo sus molestas protestas lejos del jodido mitad y mitad quien no pudo ir tras ellos al ser abordado por una ebria Yaoyorozu. De un momento a otro, Izuka comenzó a hablarle de los momentos que pasaron juntos en la infancia y demás cosas, formándose entre ambos un momento muy íntimo y agradable al estar a solas en la habitación en la que él la había llevado, por la que se escuchaba levemente la música de la fiesta y a sus ruidosos compañeros.

Sí, todo iba bien entre ellos, hasta que después de continuar conversando un buen rato los dos sentados uno junto al otro en la cama de la habitación, salió el tema de lo ocurrido ese fatídico día, confesándole ésta con ojos llorosos y tristes que después de lo que le dijo, sí se había planteado el saltar del techo de la escuela, pero que al final su determinación de querer ser una heroína y el amor que le tenía a su madre la detuvieron de cometer tal locura.

Él recordó vívidamente como tras lo dicho por su nerd, sintió un terrible escalofrío de terror recorrerle todo el cuerpo al imaginarse tal escena. , Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho, su respiración se volvió más pesada y trabajosa sintiendo que le comenzaban a arder los pulmones como si estuviera inhalando astillas de vidrio, en su garganta se iba formando un fuerte nudo, y sus ojos comenzaron a picar gracias a las lágrimas que empezaban a nublar poco a poco su vista y a las que se negó dejar salir tercamente.

Sin poderlo evitar, abrazó con desesperación a la hermosa chica la cual se había quedado dormida apoyada contra su costado, y posó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella estaba sana y salva entre sus brazos para tranquilizarse. Él se sentía aliviado de que Deku no recordara nada de lo hablado entre ellos la noche anterior, no obstante el no corría con la misma suerte, puesto que a partir de ese día se habían vuelto más horribles y realistas las pesadillas que habían plagado sus sueños desde la adolescencia.

Saliendo de sus sombríos recuerdos, el rubio suspiró agotado. Luego de secarse el rostro con la toalla regresó a la cama para tratar de dormir unas horas más, ya que aún era muy tarde como para estar despierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

Recostándose con cuidado de no despertar a su hermosa prometida la cual dormía profundamente al lado suyo, se acomodó suavemente de manera que quedó acurrucado contra la ojiverde, la cual sin ser consciente de sus acciones, atrajo más a Bakugou hacia ella, enredando sus piernas con las del joven rubio el cual finalmente un par de minutos más tarde, cayó totalmente dormido entre los maravillosos brazos de su Izuka siendo arrullado por los suaves latidos de su corazón y su dulce aroma, pudiendo descansar el resto de la noche sin ninguna otra terrible pesadilla plagando sus sueños.

**BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA X BNHA**

**Fin del One Shot.**


End file.
